


Falling Further

by Serena_chan



Series: Catch You As You Fall [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Budding Love, Case Fic, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Some Humor, Some angst, confused feelings, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately following "I'll Catch You As You Fall."  You probably should read that first, or this won't make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this fic could have taken a seriously angsty turn, and I know some of you would prefer if there were more of that. However, as the first fic was a gift for a friend, I consulted with her on the outcome of the second, and she would prefer if I kept it more light-hearted and porny. That said, there will be some angst, though I'll try to limit myself on her behalf.
> 
> Comments will be much appreciated!

Dorian sat on Rudy's table.  The scientist had just finished his examination of the DRN and was now looking over the small piece of tech that had caused this whole mess.  John was hovering nearby, unwilling to leave his partner just yet.

 

The official report had just said that the device had affected Dorian's speed, making it impossible for him to pursue the suspect after he'd fled.  Only Rudy and Captain Maldonado had been told the truth. 

 

Dorian kept his gaze trained on his hands folded in his lap.  Now that the haze of want and need had left his system, he was experiencing feelings of extreme embarrassment.  Explaining the situation to Rudy had been bad enough.  The DRN was just grateful that he hadn't been there when John had told Maldonado what had happened.  He wasn't sure what was said, but the detective had returned from his meeting with her looking _very_ red in the face.  He'd assured Dorian, though, that she'd agreed to cover for them and not list it in the actual report that any police officer could access.  As long as Rudy was able to figure the machine out, there was no need for anyone else to know about it. 

 

"It's a brilliant piece of tech," Rudy said finally, after looking at its internal wiring.  "Horrible, but brilliantly executed.  Basically it's designed to turn any android into a sexbot.  Probably because the cost of owning a sexbot is so high, whereas other robots to do things like clean your house, for instance, are much cheaper." 

 

"But aren't maidbots kind of like the MXs?" John asked.  "You know, no synthetic sexual organs?" 

 

Rudy blushed, looking uncomfortable.  "They still have hands and mouths, though, don't they?  My understanding is that if the android in question doesn't have the capabilities to experience their own sexual urges, then they'll feel compelled to, uh, let's say 'service' whatever human is in the immediate area.  It's terrible, taking away what little free will they do have, but that's what this little thing is designed to do." 

 

"So Dorian should be alright now?" John asked. 

 

"Yeah, from what I can tell, the programing has completely left his system." 

 

"Good." 

 

John turned to is partner.  Dorian was still looking down at his hands. 

 

"Hey," John said, putting a hand on the android's arm.  "You gonna be okay?" 

 

Dorian finally looked up at him, his smile looking a little forced.  "Yeah, man.  I'll be fine.  You should go get some rest." 

 

"You sure?" the detective asked.  When his partner nodded, he replied, "Okay.  You get yourself charged.  We'll catch this kid tomorrow.  Promise." 

 

John paused a moment before leaving.  He had an odd look on his face, and Dorian wondered briefly if he was going to hug or even kiss him.  However, the expression was quickly shuttered behind John's usual gruff exterior, and the detective left without another word. 

 

As he went to his charging station that evening, located in a corner of Rudy's lab, the android tried to decide how he felt about the whole experience.  There was embarrassment, sure, but underneath that was something else, something he couldn't identify or even begin to put into words.  He remembered the desire that had heated his whole body like a furnace, and then the raw passion that had followed.  At first, he'd been frightened, but then John had put his arms around him, and he'd just felt...safe - cherished, even - especially when he recalled the way John had held him close afterwards, kissing him softly and murmuring soothing words while they'd waited for his body to stop trembling.

 

As he connected himself to his charging port and readied himself for a few hours of blissful unawareness, that was the image Dorian replayed.  His sensory memory could vividly recall the feeling of his partner's arms around him and the emotions that accompanied it.  He wasn't sure why, but he was certain that this new emotion bubbling somewhere inside was the most important thing to be taken from the whole experience. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian struggles with feelings and sexual urges that he doesn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!

Dorian had anticipated the next day being awkward, however, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.  John seemed bound and determined to pretend the whole thing had never happened, and the DRN vowed to follow his lead.  He'd forced John's involvement in the whole thing, and he felt like he owed it to him to do whatever it took to make things right between them, no matter how much he wanted to discuss the whole experience.

 

More than anything, Dorian wished he could ask his partner about the new feelings inside of him.  Surely John would know what sort of emotions usually accompanied sex, and there wasn't anyone else he felt like he could ask.  No one else knew of their experience together except Rudy and Captain Maldonado, and the thought of asking them...  It just wasn't something he felt like he could do.  The searches he'd ran online had been inconclusive at best.

 

They'd been assigned a new case that morning.  There were already warrants out for Jason Greenfield, the kid from the previous day.  Every MX in the city knew to be looking for him, and it was just a matter of time before he'd be found and brought in.  Rudy was already going through all the tech he'd built so there was nothing more he and John could do until he was finally brought in. 

 

 

This case involved a shooting in an alley off one of the main streets of the city.  When they arrived, MXs were already there and had the scene secured with police tape. 

 

"What have we got?" John asked as they crossed the virtual tape. 

 

Dorian quickly accessed the files from the MXs.  "The victim's name is Mathew Bronner.  He was found early this morning by a homeless man named Paulie McGuire." 

 

Approaching the corpse, the android bent down to examine the wounds.  "He was shot twice in the chest.  Both bullets appear to have pierced the heart.  Either shot could have killed him." 

 

Dorian turned the body over and examined the man's back.  "The bullets entered through the front and exited through his back.  I don't see any bullets or casings." 

 

"There's not enough blood either," John said.  "Meaning he was probably killed somewhere else and dumped here.  What else do we know about this guy?  Does he have any close family or friends?" 

 

"He lives with his boyfriend," Dorian said, his face lighting up blue.  "A Clark Naples.  I have their address."

 

"Great.  Let's go talk to him."

 

In the car once more, Dorian discreetly eyed his partner whenever John wasn't looking.  The man didn't seem to have any physical signs of what had occurred the previous day.  A quick scan revealed that he'd suffered no physical damage, either.  However, one thing that the DRN noticed from his scan was that his testicles hadn't refilled to the sufficient amount, indicating that he'd ejaculated at least once more after their encounter. 

 

Given the small amount of time they'd spent apart, Dorian concluded that it was more likely that John had masturbated rather than finding another sexual partner.  Strange, since the man seemed to be able to go days without sexual release of any kind. 

 

Unbidden, a visual image formed of John laying on his bed, stroking himself.  He hadn't gotten a good look at his partner's penis, but he'd felt the width and length of him as he'd thrust into him the night before so he could easily envision what it must look like. 

 

Giving himself a little shake, Dorian forced the image away.  It wasn't right to be thinking about John in that context. 

 

He stole another glance at his partner, wondering if he'd noticed his distraction, but John was firmly focused on the road.  Dorian forced himself to run a background search on Mathew Bronner, but even as did, another thought came to him. 

 

What was John thinking about while he masturbated?  Had he thought about the two of them, and what they'd done together?  Was he imagining sliding into Dorian, thrusting into him until he reached completion? 

 

To his horror, the android realized that his penis was growing erect.  He quickly issued a command to soften it, and to his relief it worked. 

 

Still, this was unusual.  He should only be able to achieve an erection by issuing the proper command to become hard.  Perhaps some part of the sexual program was still in his system?  He'd have to ask Rudy to run another diagnostic as soon as he had the chance. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, the two detectives found themselves in an underground club called Sting that held raves on weekends.  The boyfriend had told them that the two of them would often go to dance, drink, and socialize, but that Mathew had gone by himself the previous night.  Clark had been laid up in bed with a cold and had opted not to attend. 

 

The place was dark and literally underground.  It was held in the basement of an absinthe bar in one of the seedier places of the city.  There were no surveillance cameras, no footage to access.  However, it wasn't hard to discover that the man had indeed been killed there.  They found bloodstains against the wall and floor of one dark corner of the basement.  John was currently questioning the manager while Dorian continued to survey the scene. 

 

"How is it that someone was shot here, and no one noticed a damn thing?" he asked. 

 

The manager, a balding man in his late forties, was nervously tapping his pen against a clipboard.  Apparently, he'd been allowing one of his younger employees to host the raves at night after the bar closed. 

 

"It would have been easy, I'm sure," the man said.  "I've only been to one of these things, but the music is so loud a train could drive by and no one would hear.  The lights are dimmed, and strobes set up around the place.  I personally don't like this sort of thing, but it's great for business." 

 

Dorian tried to picture it, pulsing music, flashing lights, and swarms of people dancing and drinking, probably doing a few drugs, too.  A man slumped in a corner would probably just be seen as being passed out.  A man carrying out a body would probably just be seen as someone helping their unconscious friend home. 

 

As he pictured it, another unwanted image flashed in his mind.  One of John in tight pants and a clinging shirt, dancing and letting loose, grinding against someone, getting hard...

 

Dorian paused and tried to regulate his system as another unwelcome wave of arousal swept through him.  What was happening to him?  He shouldn't be having these thoughts without consciously trying to call them up.  He'd definitely have to talk to Rudy later. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, by the time they got back to the lab for the night, he found Rudy hunched over a pile of broken MXs.  Apparently there had been a robbery, and several of the bots had been damaged while taking the man into custody. 

 

"Can't this wait?" Rudy had asked, before Dorian had even told him what was wrong.  "I'm going to be working all night on these things." 

 

"I suppose it can," the DRN sighed.  After all, as distracting as the images had been, he'd still been able to do his job.  He'd have Rudy run a diagnostic in the morning before his shift. 

 

Dorian went to his charging station early that night so he'd have time in the morning to explain his problem and be looked over. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Dorian was fully charged and came back to consciousness, he usually began by doing a quick run through of all the images from the previous day, bringing himself up to speed to be ready for their current case.  However, on waking, he found the images he'd had of John flashing through his synthetic subconscious first. 

 

He saw John, laying naked and spread out on his bed, stroking his erection with one of his strong hands.  His audio files helpfully supplied the sounds John had made while they'd been engaging in sex - his deep, quick breathing; the way he moaned; the deep groan of completion as he ejaculated. 

 

Dorian's erection was tenting his pants, and he felt some of his programming seem to switch off as all this processors focused on his sexual arousal.  The commands he sent to stop it did little, as the images kept coming. 

 

He remembered what it was like to be filled with John's erection, stretched to his limit.  He could recall vividly the feel of his arms around him and the way his pleasure sensors had lit up and fired through him. 

 

He needed to talk to Rudy.  Now. 

 

The scientist had fallen asleep in his chair, slumped over one of the work tables that still held a broken MX.  Dark circles lines his eyes, and exhaustion was clearly etched into his face. 

 

Dorian paused, unable to bring himself to wake the slumbering man.  He'd obviously been up all night. 

 

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was four in the morning.  Only four hours until he was supposed to meet John for his shift, and only about three hours until Rudy usually awoke.  Perhaps he could simply wait for the man's alarm to rouse him? 

 

Another image flashed in his mind - one of John asleep in his bed.  All the gruff lines smoothed out by sleep making him look young and vulnerable.  There was that feeling again.  It swelled uncomfortably in his chest, much like his erection that was currently swollen in his pants. 

 

He was so hard.  He needed...

 

_John._   His processor helpfully supplied.  _John can help you_. 

 

Before he'd even made the conscious decision to leave, he found himself outside and hailing a cab.  He gave the cab driver John's address, hoping that the darkness of the early morning hour and his dark clothing would help hide his arousal from prying eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn.

By the time Dorian arrived at John's apartment, he was painfully hard, and he could feel his synthetic lubrication running down his thighs.  The whole cab ride there, he'd been unable to control the images flooding his visual processor.  He could see John clearly in his bed, and his neural net helpfully supplied images of himself there as well.  Would John kiss him?  Would he hold him close the way he'd done before?

 

He knocked at the door loudly, praying that John would hear.  When he'd waited three minutes with no response he knocked again louder.  He kept knocking until a sleep rumpled John opened the door.  He'd attached his synthetic leg and was wearing his boxers, a t-shirt, and a grumpy expression.

 

"Dorian?  What the hell - "  He was cut off by the android practically launching himself into his arms and pressing their lips together. 

 

"I need your help again," Dorian said between kisses to the detective's mouth and stubble-ridden jaw.  "I think some of the sexual programing must still be in my system." 

 

"Why - why didn't you just ask Rudy for help?" John asked, breathless as Dorian sucked on his neck. 

 

"He's asleep."  Dorian ground his erection against the other man's thigh - _so good!_   "Please, John.  Will you help me again?"  He guided one of the detective's hands to his ass where his lubrication had soaked through his pants. 

 

John made a choked sound, and Dorian could feel the other man's erection hardening against his thigh.  "Yeah.  Yeah, okay.  We can - "  The android cut him off with another kiss. 

 

Kissing, Dorian decided, was something they hadn't done nearly enough of.  He mapped John's mouth out with his tongue, running his fingers through the detective's hair.  John grabbed Dorian's ass with both hands and hauled him closer, pressing their erections together and making them both moan. 

 

"Can we go to your bedroom?" Dorian asked, breaking the kiss to give the other man time to breathe. 

 

John nodded, taking the android by the arm and pulling him back to his room.  The bed was unmade, and Dorian's heat sensors detected that it was still warm where John had been sleeping in it. 

 

As John climbed onto the bed, Dorian's gaze fell on his synthetic leg.  He still had enough of his cognitive functions to determine that it hadn't fully charged yet. 

 

"Hey!" John said, sounding scandalized, as the DRN swiftly disconnected his leg.  "I need that!" 

 

"You need it to be fully charged for our shift today," Dorian said sensibly, handling the artificial limb with great care.  "I'm going to put it back on the charging port."  As an afterthought, he added, "Please remove your clothes." 

 

His scanners could tell him what lay under John's clothing, but he hadn't _seen_ it yet.  He wanted the other man naked this time. 

 

When he returned, he found that the detective had complied with his request.  John was completely naked, his cock hard and straining against his stomach.  His hand rested on his right thigh and twitched uncomfortably when Dorian came back in the room, like he wanted to cover the place where his leg was missing. 

 

"You're perfect," Dorian reassured him, quickly removing his own clothing. 

 

"I'd like to know how you think I'm going to fuck you without my damn leg," John grumbled, looking even more embarrassed at Dorian's reassurance. 

 

"Don't worry," the android said, climbing on top of the prone man.  "I've ascertained a position that accounts for that." 

 

He bent down for a kiss, legs straddling John's thighs.  He felt one of John's hands come up to cup the back of his head as the other ran down his neck and shoulder to clutch at his bicep.  Everywhere the man touched, Dorian's synthetic skin sent a trickle of pleasure through him. 

 

Dorian wrapped his hand around John's erection, pumping a few times and causing the man to moan into their kiss.  The android leaned back to guide the detective's cock to his entrance. 

 

" _Yesss_ ," he hissed as he sank down.  That blissful feeling of being filled was back.  John felt so perfect inside of him. 

 

The detective let out a breathless chuckle.  "This is what you needed, huh?" 

 

"Shut up," Dorian said, though there was no heat behind it. 

 

He began riding John's cock, moaning, and eliciting groans from the man underneath him.  John's hands came up to rest on his hips, fingers digging in tightly.  He had such magnificent hands, all rough and callused from years on the force. 

 

Dorian began to stroke his cock, but paused his movements.  He cocked his head, considering. 

 

"Why are you stopping?" John groaned, hands pushing now, trying to guide the android back into moving. 

 

"Touch me," Dorian said at last, taking one of John's hands from his hips and guiding it to his own straining erection. 

 

John did, wrapping his hand tightly around him and pumping him quickly.  Dorian let out a surprised gasp and continued riding him.  John's hand felt incredible on him.  It was _so_ much better than when he touched himself. 

 

"Not... gonna last," the detective gasped out as the android sped up his movements. 

 

"I don't want you to," Dorian said. 

 

The cloud of arousal was still messing with his processors, but it wasn't as bad as last time.  He felt at least a little in control, and he knew that he wanted to see John's face when he reached his climax. 

 

John groaned, throwing his head back, and used his left leg as leverage to thrust up and meet Dorian every time he brought his hips down.  His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his mouth fell open in a deep groan that reverberated through his chest as he climaxed. 

 

Feeling the hot splash of John's release inside of him and seeing his face was more than enough to send Dorian over the edge as well.  He couldn't ejaculate like a human, but his cock expanded and twitched like any other erection as he came, John stroking him through it. 

 

Dorian sat atop the detective's thighs, letting the man catch his breath and reveling in the feeling of John still inside him.  Those lovely, rough hands were rubbing soothingly up and down his thighs, sending aftershocks of pleasure through synthetic nerves. 

 

John craned his head back and looked at his bedside clock with a groan.  "I don't have to be up for almost another hour.  I'm going back to sleep." 

 

The android climbed off him and gave his partner a chance to clean up, suddenly feeling at a loss.  "What should I do?"

 

"I dunno," John flopped back onto his pillow with a sigh.  "What do you want to do?"

 

Dorian cocked his head, considering.  "What do people usually do after a sexual encounter?"

 

John snorted, "Use that computer in your head to look up 'spooning.'"

 

"Okay."  Blue lights flared on the side of his face for a moment as he quickly scanned the search results.  It seemed fairly straightforward. 

 

Slipping under the covers beside the detective, Dorian grabbed the man around his waist and turned him so that his back was pressed against the android's chest.  Dorian held him closely with an arm around his waist. 

 

"Like this?" 

 

"Yeah, something like that," John chuckled.  He'd actually been kidding about the spooning, but Dorian was warm behind him, almost as warm as a human would be.  It felt nicer that he cared to admit, so rather than kick the android out of bed, he settled down for another hour of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments=love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable morning after.

 

John awoke to the shrill beeping of his alarm.  Dorian's arm was still wrapped snugly around his waist, and the android had molded himself against his back. 

 

"Good morning," Dorian said cheerfully somewhere over his right shoulder. 

 

"Hmm, morning," he agreed.  Whether it would be a good one or not remained to be seen.  On the one hand, he'd had amazing sex last night, but on the other hand, it was with a male android who just happened to be his partner.  Now he had to get up and work with him all day, and try not to be weird about it. 

 

Extricating himself from Dorian's grip, John sat up on the side of the bed and stretched.  Physically, he felt pretty good, in spite of his lack of a decent night's rest. 

 

There was a flurry of movement behind him, and then Dorian appeared in front of him with his synthetic leg.  He allowed the android to snap his leg back into place for him, resisting the sudden urge to kiss the soft smile off his face.  He shouldn't be thinking things like that, especially if this was all just some hiccup in Dorian's programing. 

 

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said. 

 

"Alright.  I'll get started on breakfast," Dorian replied. 

 

John paused.  "You can cook?"

 

"Well, I've never actually done it before," the DRN admitted.  "But I've always wanted to try." 

 

"Great," John muttered, heading for the bathroom.  He wondered what sort of state he'd find his kitchen in when he came back out. 

 

This whole thing with Dorian was confusing him more than he'd been letting on.  He was _way_ too old to be having some sort of sexual identity crisis, and yet...  His encounter with the android in the warehouse was the first time he'd been sexually active since he'd woken from his coma, so when he'd found himself yearning for some kind of release later that night, he'd figured that it was just a response to having sex again.  However, as he'd jerked himself off in the safety of his bed, he'd found that images of his partner kept creeping in over his usual fantasies.  The feeling of his tight, hot ass and his pouty lips was still fresh in John's mind, and in the end, it had been Dorian he'd been thinking of as he came. 

 

Afterwards, he'd said to himself that fantasizing about the DRN was going to cause problems at work, and he'd been right.  Yesterday at the crime scene Dorian had bent over to examine some evidence, and John had found himself so hard that he'd had to think of Rudy, Paul, and the MXs naked just to get it to go away.  It was only some miracle that Dorian hadn't noticed and commented.  _That_ would have been awkward.  What could he have said?  'Sorry, but since you had your first sexual experience basically forced on you, I can't stop thinking about it?'  Yeah, right. 

 

John stepped under the spray of his shower, letting the hot water massage away all the kinks in the his muscles. 

 

Then there was last night, with Dorian showing up on his doorstep and practically assaulting him.  It had been incredible, and there was no way that could help the situation. 

 

And what did Dorian think about all this?  He'd seemed genuinely upset at the thought that there might be something wrong with him, which led John to believe that he couldn't possibly want this, not really.  True, he'd come all the way to John's apartment when he could have been asking Rudy for help, but that didn't exactly prove anything, did it?  He'd said Rudy was asleep.  Perhaps the scientist was a deep sleeper, and Dorian couldn't get him awake?  After all, John had 'fixed' the problem last time, so why shouldn't he be able to do it again? 

 

The trouble was, John needed to ask Dorian some of these questions, and he had no idea how to go about doing that.  He couldn't just come out and say any of these things, could he?

 

_Dorian would, if he were in your shoes_ , John thought. 

 

But he wasn't Dorian, and these kinds of conversations had never been easy for him.  He wasn't used to having to talk about feelings, and in the past that had never been an issue.  All his old girlfriends had been only too happy to bring that sort of thing up. 

 

That led John to another thought.  Since Dorian had no trouble saying what he was thinking - even if it was wildly inappropriate - then wouldn't he just say so if he wanted this arrangement to be more permanent?  Of course he would. 

 

Sighing in resignation, John toweled off and got himself dressed.  He headed out to see what the damage to his kitchen was. 

 

To his surprise, there was hardly any mess.  Any dirty dishes and utensils had been stacked neatly in the sink, and there was tons of food.  John was mostly a coffee and maybe a slice of toast kind of guy, and while there was that, there was also bacon, eggs, and pancakes. 

 

"Are you sure you can't eat?" John asked.  "Because there's no way I'll be able to finish all this by myself." 

 

"No, I can't eat," Dorian confirmed as he piled some food on a plate for John.  "Sometimes I wish I could, though.  Practically every human I've met seems to derive a great deal of pleasure from it.  I hope you don't mind your eggs scrambled.  One of the cooking sites I reviewed suggested it was the easiest method for beginning cooks." 

 

John moaned in appreciation at his first bite.  "This is incredible.  You should stay over every night."

 

He paused, realizing what he'd just said, and glanced at his partner.  Luckily, Dorian seemed to be avoiding his gaze.  John finished the rest of his breakfast in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out by my anonymous beta that hard boiled eggs are probably easier than scrambled. I actually wouldn't know since I don't like eggs in any form. 
> 
> Still, I stand by my statement. I remember in the mandatory nine weeks of cooking class in high school that my teacher said we'd be making our eggs scrambled because, "It's impossible for anyone to screw that up." (Although as I recall, more than one guy in my class managed to prove her wrong.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make progress on their cases, and (surprise!) more porn.

_He didn't mean it,_ Dorian told himself for the third time that morning.  They were on their way to work, and John's words kept replaying in his head: _"You should stay over every night."_  

 

It had been a joke; an off-handed compliment on Dorian's cooking.  It certainly hadn't been in reference to what had happened between them last night, and yet...  The DRN just couldn't stop thinking about what it _could_ be like if he were there all the time - cooking for John, spending their evenings on the couch watching soccer, holding him while he slept, having sex... 

 

He needed to stop thinking like this.  There was something wrong with his programing, something that was causing him to obsess over having a physical relationship with the detective.  When Rudy fixed it, these urges would stop.  He'd never even considered engaging in a sexual relationship before, and when the program had been completely purged from his system, he likely would no longer feel the desire for physical intimacy. 

 

There was that feeling again.  The one he couldn't identify.  Before it had been a pleasurable ache, but now, at the thought of never being with John again, the ache was deep and painful.  He wasn't sure that he wanted Rudy to fix him, and he had no idea why. 

 

He couldn't keep asking John to engage in such an intimate act with him.  It was a complete violation of their partnership and the tentative friendship they'd begun to build.  If this kept happening, it would ruin everything.  He should _want_ to be fixed. 

 

"You're awfully quiet," John commented from the driver's seat.  "Something on your mind?"

 

"Just reviewing the case file," Dorian said, quickly pulling up the file and beginning to do just that.  He needed to get his mind on something else. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to the station, they found Maldonado squaring off with an angry looking Detective Paul.  Valerie was hovering nearby, seemingly trying to diffuse the situation. 

 

"Let it go, Richard," Valerie said.  "It's not your case." 

 

"Yeah, but it was _my_ MX who picked him up.  I looked at the case file.  He's just some electronics geek who used his gadgets to mess with Kennex's bot.  Why can't I be the one to question him?" 

 

"Detective Stahl's right.  Let it go," Captain Maldonado agreed, spotting John and Dorian as they entered the bullpen.  "John, Jason Greenfield is in Interrogation three waiting for you."

 

"What's the matter, Paul?  Don't have enough cases to work yourself?" John mocked, before turning to Dorian.  "Come on.  Let's go get some answers from that brat." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason was just as thin and gangly as John remembered him.  He looked small and scared with his hands cuffed to the interrogation room table.  When he saw John and Dorian enter, he paled slightly and slumped even lower in his chair. 

 

"I'm sorry!" the kid blurted out before John had even taken a seat across from him. 

 

"Oh, yeah?  For which part -  making illegal devices, fleeing from officers of the law, or using robotics to _sexually_ _assault_ my partner?" John asked, growing angrier with each accusation. 

 

"A-All of it," the kid stuttered.  "Especially the last one.  It was the only thing I could think of.  I couldn't afford to get caught!" 

 

"Really?  Well, you've been caught now.  So you're going to tell us just how many of those sexual programming gadgets you've made." 

 

"Just the one," the kid insisted.  "It was just a prototype.  I was supposed to show it to my buyer last night.  He said that it would be the next big thing in the sexbot industry, and that I could make enough money to go to college.  My family's not doing so well financially.  They won't be able to pay for any schooling beyond high school." 

 

"And you think that gives you the right to take away someone's free will?" Dorian asked.  His voice was low, but there was a hard edge to it. 

 

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Jason insisted, unable to meet the DRN's gaze.  "It was never supposed to be used on someone like you - just things like maidbots or gardeningbots." 

 

"That doesn't make it right!" Dorian said, sounding truly angry. 

 

John put a hand on his partner's arm, stopping the angry tirade that was likely coming.  "Just tell us who your buyer was, and how to get the program out of my partner's system." 

 

Jason's brow furrowed in confusion.  "The program?  It shouldn't still be interacting with his system.  It's supposed to be a one-time thing."

 

"You said yourself that it was never supposed to be used on a DRN," John pressed.  "Could it have affected him differently?" 

 

"I suppose," the kid said, though he sounded doubtful.  "DRN's have a complex system of emotional programming that's way beyond my level of experience.  You'll have to talk to whoever maintains his systems." 

 

"I was afraid of that," John muttered.  "Okay.  Just tell us who your buyer is." 

 

"Some guy named Bronner," Jason said.  "Matthew Bronner." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So our cases are connected," Dorian said as they exited the interrogation room. 

 

"Seems that way," John replied.  "We should talk to the boyfriend again.  See if he knows anything about his partner's shady business deals.  Do you want to do that now, or should we go talk to Rudy first about your, uh, 'problem?'" 

 

"I can talk to him tonight," the android said.  "There's no need to stop our investigation." 

 

He was _not_ looking forward to the conversation he'd inevitably have to have with Rudy.  Emotional issues aside, it was bound to be embarrassing. 

 

John patted his partner on the shoulder, and headed for the car.  Dorian followed, feeling an unexplained thrill run through him at the unexpected contact. 

 

He tried to examine the reason for this as John pulled the car out of the station parking lot.  A simple pat on the shoulder would never have elicited this response before, but now any time John touched him... 

 

Perhaps it was those hands of his?  They truly were magnificent, all rough and callused.  Unbidden, the images from last night resurfaced, along with the sensation of John's hands on his bare skin, touching and stroking. 

 

Dorian clenched his hands into fists, willing his body not to react.  It wasn't working very well. 

 

"Hey," John glanced over at his partner his the passenger seat.  "You okay?" 

 

The DRN shook his head, eyes closed as he tried to issue the command to soften his erection.  He knew the exact moment when John noticed it, because the detective swore softly and turned the car around.  Dorian's internal GPS told him that they were headed for John's apartment. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't even make it to the bedroom this time.  John was kissing him as soon as the front door closed behind them, those wonderful hands pulling him close and running down his body. 

 

Dorian met his kiss with equal passion.  His body was on fire once more and that pleasurable ache was back in his chest. 

 

John rubbed his erection against Dorian's thigh as they kissed, groaning into the android's mouth. 

 

"Are you getting wet for me?" he practically growled. 

 

"Yes," Dorian assured him, sucking hard on the detective's neck.  "So wet." 

 

John moaned, spinning his partner around and bending him over the back of his couch.  Dorian felt John tug his pants down and heard the sound of the other man's zipper.  He barely had time to spread his legs before John was inside him again, pounding furiously.  Dorian practically screamed in pleasure, and buried his face in the cushions, trying to muffle his cries. 

 

Neither of them lasted very long.  Dorian's orgasm tore through him, causing him to grip one of the cushions so hard the fabric tore.  He had just enough time to wonder how mad John was going to be about his couch before he felt the hot splash of the other man's release inside him.  John collapsed against him, mouthing lazily at the base of the DRN's neck. 

 

Dorian felt a small shudder run through his body and marveled at how those small kisses could somehow feel more intimate than what they'd just done.  He also wondered how he'd ever be able to give this up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=love!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened with the case, there's some more porn, and angst.

"We really should be going to talk to Rudy," John said, even as he turned his car in the direction of their victim's apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. 

 

"We should," Dorian agreed, but he didn't insist the detective change directions and head to the lab.  They had a case to finish, after all. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Six hours later...

 

Dorian helped his partner into his apartment, ignoring John's protests that he'd be fine on his own.  A concussion was nothing to mess with, he reminded him. 

 

They'd grilled Matthew Bronner's boyfriend about Jason and the tech.  He'd finally admitted that Matthew had been acting as a go-betwen for Jason and a man with mob ties, trying to earn them some extra cash. 

 

At that point, they really should have turned the case over to the gang unit, but John had wanted to conduct the raid on the mob's black market tech warehouse himself.  They'd gone in with a team of MXs, but the men inside had been well-armed.  John was lucky to have come out of the fight with only a concussion. 

 

"You don't have to stay and watch me," John complained, lowering himself onto one of his chairs.  "I don't need a babysitter.  I just need a shot of bourbon, a shower, and a good night's rest." 

 

"I told the doctor I'd supervise you," Dorian reminded him, taking the bottle away.  "And you shouldn't be drinking alcohol on top of the painkillers they gave you at the hospital." 

 

John glared at him, but headed for the bathroom without the alcohol, although Dorian could hear him swearing at him under his breath.  Just to be sure, the DRN stashed the bourbon under the kitchen sink behind some cleaning products where he was reasonably sure the detective wouldn't think to look. 

 

He felt shaken to his very core.  John had nearly died today.  At one point, he'd even had the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.  Dorian's quick android reflexes had been the only reason he hadn't had his brains blown out. 

 

They'd been in plenty of dangerous situations before, but today had been the closest Dorian had ever come to losing his partner.  Now, he felt the irrational urge to keep John in sight at all times. 

 

John emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.  He was still wet, skin flushed pink from the hot water. 

 

"Don't you have to charge or something?" he asked irritably. 

 

"I still have a fifty percent charge," Dorian told him.  "We don't have to work tomorrow.  I'll go to Rudy's in the morning and charge." 

 

"Fine," John huffed.  "Scan me, or whatever the hell it is you need to do, but don't wake me up." 

 

He headed back toward his bedroom, leaving Dorian standing alone in the living room.  The DRN ran a quick bio scan, just to reassure himself that John was all right, before sitting awkwardly on the sofa.  He ran his hand absently over the rip he'd made earlier that day when they'd been having sex. 

 

What would he have done if John had died today?  Captain Maldonado seemed to like him enough that he might not have to be decommissioned.  He might even be assigned a new partner, but somehow, he felt that he'd rather be turned off again than work with anyone else. 

 

John was unlike any human he'd ever come across.  He was surly and grumpy.  He kept everyone, even those he cared about, at a careful distance, and yet, underneath that gruff exterior, he was kind and compassionate.  He'd been through so much pain and betrayal; it was amazing that he managed to go back to the job that had taken his leg and robbed him of his partner and friend. 

 

Pain and despair ran through Dorian's emotional processors as he tried to imagine a world without John Kennex; a world he was more and more sure he didn't want to be a part of. 

 

Making his way into John's room, Dorian found that he'd already passed out, sprawled across the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers, his synthetic leg still attached.  It occurred to him that the sight should have been sending the sexual programming in his system into a frenzy, but right now he wasn't even feeling remotely aroused. 

 

He visual sensors kept playing that moment over and over where John had had a gun to his head.  The look on his face, wide-eyed and for once, afraid - Dorian had never seen him look like that, and he had no desire to ever see that again.  He ran a bio scan again, even though he knew that the odds of the man's vitals changing in such a short span of time were too low to even be worth calculating. 

 

Sitting down gently on the side of the bed, the DRN regarded his partner's sleeping face.  That unnamed emotion was firing through him again, painful and aching in a way he'd never experienced before.  He wanted to gather the man in his arms and never let go.  He wanted to feel John's arms around him again. 

 

With a painful jolt, he realized that after they talked to Rudy in the morning, that was something he might never experience again.  He'd never again feel John's body pressed against his or the warm feeling of their lips meeting. 

 

Without consciously deciding to do so, he leaned forward and gently kissed the sleeping man.  He was hoping to get away with it without waking him, but as he pulled back, he saw sleepy hazel eyes opening.  A hand came up to cup the DRN's face, pulling him back in for another kiss, mouths opening and a tongue lazily tangling with his own. 

 

  
_He thinks I'm malfunctioning again,_ Dorian realized, as John's other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. 

 

He should put a stop to this immediately.  There was no reason for John to engage in any kind of sexual activity with him, but...  There was a warm hand reaching under his shirt, running across his chestplate, and igniting sensors in his nipples that he hadn't realized were sensitive. 

 

Dorian could feel his body responding, and he reached for John, covering his body with his own.  He ran his fingers through the detective's hair, soft from where his shower had washed away his usual hair gel. 

 

It felt so good and different somehow from all their other hurried encounters.  Dorian felt his resolve crumble as John thrust lazily against him.  He felt his own cock harden in response. 

 

John was pushing at him, coaxing him up so he could pull off his clothes, hands travelling over each bit of skin he uncovered.  The DRN had never known just how sensitive to pleasure his synthetic skin could be until John had first touched him. 

 

Dorian ran his hands over John's chest, taking a moment to simply appreciate the steady heartbeat under his palms before moving down over hard muscles that clenched and flexed beneath the skin.  He slid off the other man's boxers, felt him shiver as he traced the sensitive skin of his thighs, and gently cupped the silky skin of testicles in his hand before finally gripping John's erection. 

 

What would it be like to use his mouth to bring the detective to climax?  He ran a quick search, and instantly had more knowledge on the subject than anyone would require.  However, if sex with John had taught him anything, it was that there was a big difference between knowledge and practical application. 

 

Suddenly, unbidden, another image formed in his neural net.  An image of John with his mouth wrapped around Dorian's erection.  For some reason this image sent shudders of pleasure through his synapses.  He wanted so badly to ask for it, but he also knew that he couldn't.  Not when this all could be a lie, some viral program that was attacking his system.  He'd already asked so much of John.  Surely if the detective was interested in that, he'd have initiated it by now? 

 

John had apparently grown tired of just being stroked, because he was sitting up, pushing on Dorian's shoulders, lowering him to the bed so he could climb on top.  Dorian spread his legs automatically so his partner could kneel between them. 

 

John kissed him deeply and began stroking the DRN's large cock with one hand, letting the other fondle his testicles, teasingly drifting lower.  Dorian let out an involuntary moan as John's finger began to circle his entrance, already dripping with lubrication.  The detective pumped his partner's cock slowly, letting the finger at his entrance dip in teasingly on every other stroke. 

 

"J-John," Dorian stuttered out, but found that speech was quickly becoming difficult. 

 

John chuckled, a deep sound that sent another wave of shivers through the DRN's pleasure sensors.  He finally removed his hands and lined the tip of his erection up with Dorian's leaking entrance. 

 

He pushed in with one slow thrust, seating himself fully and taking a few deep breaths himself.  As he began to thrust, Dorian clenched his hands into fists to keep from ripping the bedding the way he'd done the sofa. 

 

There was something so intense, so... focused about sex.  Ordinarily, Dorian had several programs running in his head at one time - searches of case files, forensics reports, statistics, bio scans, facial recognition...  But here and now, with John, all he could focus on was the two of them, and the magic their bodies seemed to be creating.  Sensors all through his body fired and responded without permission - he barely had control of his own voice!  Even now, moans were spilling from his mouth that he couldn't remember issuing the commands for making. 

 

Suddenly John shifted, was raising Dorian's legs up to rest on his shoulders, driving himself even deeper inside.  Dorian heard a scream and realized it had come from himself, and then his world was awash in blue light and bliss as his orgasm tore through him. 

 

When he came back to himself, John was panting above him, cock still buried inside and twitching from his recent release.  Dorian turned his face into the pillows so his partner wouldn't see the look of pure anguish on his face. 

 

_That was the last time_ , he thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kind of glossed over the whole resolution to the case, but honestly... I tried to write it - that's why this chapter took so long. I had like, half of the mobster showdown written, and it.just.sucked! I'm terrible at that sort of thing, so instead of fighting with it any longer, I decided to focus on the h/c aspect in the aftermath. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. 
> 
> Anyway, please review, and let me know what you think. I think we only have one more chapter to go, but I have a few plans in the works for other stories in this 'verse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally have a meeting with Rudy.

John sat, perched awkwardly on the edge of one of Rudy's tables and watched as Dorian was put into stasis so the scientist could run a full diagnostic.  He'd listened, face burning, as Dorian had described the strange urges and visual images he'd been assaulted with and tried not to meet Rudy's shocked gaze while the DRN had been describing their various sexual trysts.  His whole body was humming with anxiety and nerves as the same question kept repeating itself in his mind. 

 

_What happens now?_

 

When Rudy removed the program would Dorian even still want to look at him?  What if he was disgusted and decided that he wanted a new partner?  John wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with that, and it wasn't just that he'd be partnered with an MX.  He wasn't sure he'd be able to go in to the precinct every day, and see Dorian working with someone else.  It would kill him. 

 

Why had he ever let himself get in this deep?  He should have driven Dorian straight back to Rudy that early morning he'd shown up at his door.  Hell, he should have dragged the DRN back to the lab that first time in the warehouse. 

 

Now he had all these _feelings_ swimming in his chest that he didn't know how to deal with.  Even if Dorian wasn't angry and still wanted to work with him, it would be awkward as hell, and Dorian would probably be able to tell that John was still feeling something for him with just a simple scan of his vitals.  The detective didn't know if he could cope with looks of pity from his partner, either, and the rejection speech that would surely follow. 

 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  Either way he was fucked. 

 

Still, there was a tiny little glimmer of hope in the back of his mind; hope that Dorian might have enjoyed what they'd done.  Perhaps he'd even want to continue things between them? 

 

John told that part of himself firmly to shut up.  He's never been that lucky.  More often than not, things in life tended to have the worst possible outcome, and he shouldn't expect anything different. 

 

"Nearly finished," Rudy said cheerfully, making John jump.  He'd almost forgotten that the scientist was there.  He watched with baited breath as Rudy unhooked the cables from the back of Dorian's neck.  The DRN opened his eyes, and sat up.  He looked confused. 

 

"Did you fix it?" he asked. 

 

"Well, the thing is..." Rudy rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.  "There just wasn't anything to fix.  The program has completely left your system, and from my analysis of the machine and the diagnostics I ran, it's been out of your system since the first time.  The program was written to purge itself from you as soon as it ran its course, leaving no trace behind." 

 

"That's not possible!" Dorian protested.  "It must be hidden somewhere deep.  I told you, it's been popping up at random intervals and--"

 

"Look," Rudy cut him off.  "I'm good at what I do, yeah?  And I can promise you that it's gone.  What you've been experiencing...  Dorian, it's normal, okay?  Everyone has thoughts and impulses that they have trouble regulating.  It's basic human arousal." 

 

"It's not normal," Dorian insisted.  "It shuts down parts of my program. All my sub-programing stops.  When it happens, it's all I can think about.  I'm not able to regulate it."

 

Rudy sighed deeply, a deep flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.  "Dorian, you're made to be as human as possible.  What you're going through...  Well, all humans experience it - usually during puberty.  We have images in our heads, brought on by sexual attraction.  Men get erections that won't go away unless, uh, 'attended to.'  We learn to deal with them.  Try playing unpleasant images in your head.  When I get a little excited at inappropriate times, I think of the time I walked in on my grandmother in the shower.  _That_ stops it pretty quickly, let me tell you."

 

"But my sub-programing--"

 

"Shuts down on purpose," the scientist insisted.  "Humans aren't thinking about anything else while they're having sex.  They're _experiencing_ it."

 

Dorian folded his arms, looking belligerent.  "So you're telling me that sexbots aren't in complete control during their encounters?" 

 

"They are," Rudy agreed, "but you're not a sexbot.  You're a DRN.  While sexbots do share some of your interface in that they're able to bond with and relate to their clients, they're still in the business of having sex.  It's their job, like being a police officer is yours.  They wouldn't be very good at their jobs if they reacted in the same way humans do to sex.  You're made to feel and experience things the way humans do, especially when it's something that doesn't have anything to do with your job, like sex." 

 

Dorian stared at him a moment before putting his head in his hands, the picture of mortified despair.  John saw Rudy glance between the two of them, shifting awkwardly on his feet. 

 

"Who's hungry?" he asked suddenly.  "I'm just going to pop out and get some lunch.  Can I get anyone anything?  John?" 

 

"I'm good," John said, unable to take his eyes off his partner.  Rudy beat a hasty retreat as the detective walked slowly around the examination table to stand next to Dorian.

 

"John," the DRN said miserably, his voice muffled in his hands.  "I'm so, so _sorry_." 

 

"Hey, it's alright," the detective rushed to reassure him. 

 

"No, it's not," Dorian insisted, finally uncovering his face, but still unable to meet his partner's eyes.  "What I asked of you..."

 

"It's fine - "

 

"It's _inexcusable_ \- "

 

"Dorian!" John shouted.  "Look, I liked it, too, okay?" 

 

The detective shoved his hands in his jacket pocked, and suddenly found the floor fascinating.  There was a few moments of heavy silence in which John could feel Dorian's gaze trained on him. 

 

"Would you maybe, I dunno, like to go see a movie sometime, or...something," he finished lamely.  When he chanced a look up at his partner's face, John saw blue lights flashing quickly across his cheek. 

 

"Are you...  You're not asking me on a date, are you?" Dorian said, finally. 

 

John squared his shoulders resolutely.  "You know what?  Yeah, I am." 

 

"Oh."  Dorian looked away, but there was a pleased smile beginning to curl at his lips.  "I think...  I think I'd like that." 

 

"Yeah?" John could feel the beginnings of a grin on his own face. 

 

"Yeah," Dorian agreed, meeting his eyes once more. 

 

John had the sudden urge to kiss the soft, shy smile off his partner's face, and realized that he probably would be allowed.  So he did, cupping the DRN's face with his palm and moving in slowly to give him a chance to change his mind. 

 

It was a warm, chaste kiss but held the promise of so much more.  When they finally broke apart, John smiled grimly at his partner. 

 

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing," he felt the need to warn him. 

 

"That's okay, man," Dorian reassured him.  "We'll take it a day at a time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. Please review!


End file.
